Talk:Level 1868/@comment-24693751-20160803114550
Omg as I just wrote below to Maz, I can't believe it but I just passed this sucker without using boosters! I'm just as in shock as the rest of you, trust me������ I don't have much time to write because my iPad is dying as usual. So will try to sum it up but seriously, aahhhh! 10 tries, 1 star (184,400 points), no moves remaining, NBU ������ (iPad) I swear the thing that helped me the most was watching the 2nd video (I think his name is Johnny Crush). I didn't get as an amazing board as he did(he got 2 rounds of CB/CB) but I don't really know how to explain it, I could tell he was maneuvering the jellies differently than I had been & how I think most people would think to. I just don't understand it enough to explain, I'm sorry, but I would really suggest watching & see if something changes in how you play. For me, I think it's almost subconscious because I wasn't sure what I was doing but I did get the results I was going for. Btw prior to my winning try which was I believe directly after watching the video, I had not gotten in more than 2 ingredients and never had less than 5 jellies left. Basically he was doing something to make a lot of cb's. Again I was nowhere near as skilled as he was/is & I'm sure a lot of it was luck as well but I was able to make one CB/CB combo close to the beginning. I think I may have also had a CB/striped fairly early on as well. And then this is where luck came in, I'd made a CB & a striped & needed to be able to combine them at the end for even a chance at winning. I was actually thinking of using a booster at that point because I was so close but figured I'd see if maybe I'd actually managed to set it up right & they'd meet. I was shocked when they did! And then when they actually knocked out my remaining jellies & got my last cherry down, I thought I must be hallucinating. But no, it actually happened. Anyway I really wish I could better describe what I did differently. A lot of it is moving things around in a way that doesn't seem obvious & also moving what rows the cb's are on for instance. Because the way it's set up, I think before my winning try, I was only getting CB/striped combos if I could get the stripe next to the CB. Otherwise the CB & stripe will pass each other if they're on different levels of the conveyer belt (I think anyway). Same with the CB/CB combo, I had to get those guys next to each other actually, on my own I mean. Ugh I'm really having trouble describing it & my iPad is about to die so I better stop here. If anyone smarter than me can watch the video and tell me what I'm talking about, I'd greatly appreciate it lol. And if not, good luck guys!